campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The JoTS/User rights request process
This wiki cannot rely on a single administrator running it indefinitely. Recently, this wiki's upper administration was halved due to several unfortunate events and diverging ideals; thus, has been reduced back to a single administrator. Although this wiki is still quite small and has only just turned a year old, it must wean off of having its founding administrator running it. This wiki is getting too much traffic to have only one person invested in the wiki's "behind the scenes." This wiki will require more attention as it grows– whether it'd be only to have more eyes examining edits, or to have people parsing through our files and properly organizing them (as I have been doing a pretty poor job managing the categories and files myself). As I had done when season 1 ended, I once again invite those interested to request for user rights. As this wiki's only administrator and bureaucrat (as of this blog post, and now two as I update this blog), I may promote moderators at my own discretion, but I will not be hiring administrators on my own accord (on principle), even if the candidate already holds user rights of some kind on this wiki. Please initiate the discussion by expressing your interest with a formal request. Request process To request for user rights, please contact a . (At the time of this posting, you may just contact me on my messasge wall or DM me on Discord.) Please make sure you adhere to most of the required criteria and requisites requested in your application's respective Requisites section below before applying. Meeting "preferred" criteria is merely a plus and will not be considered as replacement for not meeting the required requisites. Requisites These requisites are current as of August 2018 and are the quintessential guidelines for hiring for as long as Project:User Rights Requests redirects here. Rollback Candidates for this position is determined by bureaucrat discretion. ;Required * Editing on the wiki for at least 3 weeks with at least 75 edits. * Knowledge and experience using . Chat Moderators Candidates for this position is determined by submitting an application on our Discord, or by bureaucrat's discretion. ;Required * Active on our Discord. * Must be a member of our Discord for at least 3 weeks. ;Preferred * Experience modding other public Discords is preferred. * Your time zone is considered when hiring. Discussion Moderators Candidates for this position is determined by staff consensus. ;Required * Active on our Discussions. * Active on our Discord. * Knowledge of our community and chat policies. * Prior experience modding for other wikis is a plus. * Must be a member of our community for at least a month. ;Preferred * Some edits on our articles is preferred. Content Moderators Candidates for this position is determined by administrator consensus. Your position on our leaderboard does not determine your eligibility, but may be a good indicator of consistency with the rest of the requisites. ;Required * Knowledge and experience using or getting familiar with it soon after hire. * Knowledge of our wiki's basic category structure. * Editing on the wiki for at least a month with more than 100 edits. ;Preferred * Some knowledge of wikitext is preferred. * Some experience using the classic editor (on "source" mode) is preferred. * Prior experience as a content moderator, rollback, or similar position on another wiki is a plus. * Ability to edit templates is also preferred. Administrators Candidates for this position is determined by staff consensus after initial vetting by a bureaucrat. Your position on our leaderboard does not determine your eligibility, but may be a good indicator of consistency with the rest of the requisites. Your history of other wikis will be considered upon application. ;Required * Knowledge of wikitext. * Experience using the classic editor (on "source" mode). * Knowledge and experience using or getting familiar with it soon after hire. * Knowledge of our wiki's basic category structure. * Editing on the wiki for at least 2 months with more than 250 edits. * At least marginal activity on our community outlets (Discord/Discussions), and an interest in our wiki's community at large. * Knowledge of our wiki and chat policies. * Must not have been blocked on our wiki for the last 3 months and cannot have a single block that exceeds 1 month (unless if blemished record is due to an abuse filter error). ;Preferred * Prior experience as an administrator on another (currently or previously) WAM ranked wiki is preferred. * Ability to edit templates. * Ability to edit CSS. Bureaucrat This is solely determined by bureaucrat consensus, with marginal input of the current administrators. This process will likely be modified at a later point in time. The wiki is currently not seeking more bureaucrats at this time. ;Required * Must be a current administrator at time of application. * Must be a member of the wiki for at least a year. * Should not have been previously blocked on our wiki (unless if blemished record is due to an abuse filter error) for an accumulated duration of more than 3 weeks. Category:Wiki management Category:Blog posts